AceStriker45
is the 45th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary Both Miyuki and Ryoma agonize over knowing they will have to separate from one-another and attempt to ignore their depression as Christmas approaches. Will Ryoma admit that he still in love for her? Synopsis Miyuki is approached about a Farewell Speech, which unfortunately takes place on Christmas Eve. Despite Miyuki's objections, Itaru urges her to go ahead with the speech and fills in for Hamon FC's duties in her stead. Miyuki asks if they can still visit after they leave, but Hawk informs her that the King will be needed too frequently to leave- though Victor wouldn't be as bounded to it. The other AceStrikers bring up having to say goodbye to them, and how badly they feel even though they knew it would be coming. But they do not notice the shocked Miyuki trying to make herself smile and remind them that this had been their goal the entire time. The Hamon FC team have worked together to create a Christmas cake as a thank you gift for Miyuki. Miyuki offers to say cheers for everyone's hard work- but she gets sad as she recalls what is going on, only for her to put on a happy face again when Rinsho calls for her. Everyone starts to eat, but Ryoma notices Miyuki hasn't finished her cake as quickly as she normally would and asks about it. She claims it's good, but for some reason she can't bring herself to eat. When she sees the words thank you written on her mood is damping even further. However, the party turns out to be a trap set by Overlord, who traps Miyuki in a cage, believing that without Miyuki as their lynch pin, Ryoma and the other AceStrikers will be easily defeated. Meanwhile, Ryoma, unaware of Miuyki's love, finds encouragement in Miyuki's notes, but ultimately starts to feel lonely without his love. Overlord and the powerful army Judgement then attacks the boys with a Royal Haisha monster Hades. However, they are surprised to find the AceStriker remain strong even without Miyuki around, because their hearts are always connected. Rinsho also manages to get Overlord to admit Ryoma still loves Miyuki, who is rescued by Ryoma and defeating Hades without using her. Suddenly, Hades enlarges himself and easily overwhelmed GodStriker. Before Overlord can finish them off, the Four Gospels arrives in this time and Ryoma claims that he was rightful choice to win the world cup. Miyuki realize that he was right and she promised him to restore Rodimus' home planet before GodStriker destroy him, Overlord smiles as he thinking that Kataktis will comes back for revenge and retreats. As Miyuki walks alone in the snowy garden, Rinsho urges Ryoma to talks to her. They're walked nearby Christmas tree as Ryoma asks her what remains once he become the professional soccer player. Miyuki tells him that have a wonderful present to him: a powerful passionate kiss on their lips. As it starts snowing, Miyuki is unable to hold back and starts crying. She admits that she is happy to have their dreams of playing football come true, and they worked really hard for it. Miyuki and Ryoma then dances on the beautiful Christmas tree as the boys shads the tears of happiness while COSMO Monoceros sings the Christmas song for her, celebrating the Christmas. Major Events *The 41th Crest is collected, leaving only one remaining. *Overlord reveals his true motif about relative with Miyuki. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker *Rinsho Gamo / Silver Striker *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata / Cyan Striker *Sir Gear / Reiji Ookami / Violet Striker Allies *Victor *Four Gospels *Angus Dei Villains *Overlord *Lord Azazel *Judgements *Haisha Monster: Hades Secondary Characters *King Rodimus *Coach Tokuyama *Hamon FC team *Masao Kajima *Suika Matsui *Tomo Tozawa Trivia *Miyuki gives her romatic passionate kiss for Ryoma, which is revealed to be the gift on a snowy Christmas Eve, under a tree with a wonderful highschool sweetheart. It's strongly implied in this episode that it actually turned out almost exactly what Ryoma kissed her in AceStriker01 as she hoped it would. Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime